


What Accompanies Thunderstorms

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rain, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Accompanies Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> A request for blossomdreams who requested some cuddling. :D

If there was one place in the universe Noya loved, it was being in Asahi’s bed and wrapped in his arms. At the moment, Asahi’s room was dark with only the light of the television beaming through. Noya listened to the thunderstorm pounding against the window and the pounding beat of Asahi’s heart.

“Are you still awake?” Asahi whispered.

Noya nodded, “Yeah.”

Noya felt Asahi gently tighten his embrace and press a kiss against the top of his head. Noya let out a sigh, he reached forward and pulled the blanket up. He shifted himself so that he was positioned directly on top of Asahi, so that he could place a perfect kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

Asahi moved his arms up from Noya’s waist toward his shoulders and then back down again. Their slow kiss was interrupted by the sudden bang of thunder from the outside, which startled both of them. Noya pulled back for a moment to stare at Asahi, his face barely visible in the darkness of the bedroom.

“You okay?” there was a slight shiver in Asahi’s voice.

“I’m fine,” Noya pecked a quick kiss on Asahi’s neck and felt arms wrap themselves around his shoulders.

Noya let himself fall forward, he set his head on Asahi’s chest. After a few moments of staring into darkness, he closed his eyes. He was enveloped in the sweet scent of his boyfriend.  Asahi’s smell was both calming, and arousing but at this moment it was less arousing and more calming. His bedsheets smelled like him -- like a river or the rain.

The rain that often accompanies thunderstorms.

“You smell good.”

Asahi blushed, and said, “You’re the first to say that.”

“But you do Asahi, you smell like rain --” he lifted his head, “I bet it smells like you outside.”

“I don’t smell like rain, Daichi says I smell like microwaved socks.”

“He’s lying.” Noya set his head back down, he could feel Asahi move one of his hands up toward the middle of his back and fan out his fingers. Noya let out a sigh and added, “Hey, Asahi um….”

“Yeah?”

“I think I love you.”

Asahi smiled, “I hope you do, or our whole relationship just became really awkward.”

Noya let out a soft, tired laugh, “But only a little.”

“Just a little?” Asahi glanced at the time, it was a quarter till four in the morning, “You sure?”

“No, I lied.” Noya yawed, “I love you a lot Asahi.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any requests you have in the comments. :) I'm more than happy to write them.


End file.
